<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Spider #028 by FloofyTMCCWritez (VertiligoMist), VertiligoMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046366">Broken Spider #028</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez'>FloofyTMCCWritez (VertiligoMist)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/VertiligoMist'>VertiligoMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Peter Parker, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/VertiligoMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"All for the mission," Peter knew he might die, but it was his mission.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>SPDR #028 was abducted when he was 2. All he remembered was Hydra. He didn't know what 'normal' was. That is, until two people come in, donning a shield and a bullet deflecting suit.</p><p>This is divergent from the current storyline, as the Captain America: The Winter Soldier never happened, however he did become friends with Sam. This means that there is no Civil War. And of course those two movies. Yeah, we don't talk about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story originally from my Wattpad, so I apologize for any errors. If you notice any, please point them out so I may correct them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AHH! Please Stop! Peter cried out. Well, mentally. If he spoke his pleas, they would make the tests more brutal, and he didn't want that. He had learned that after his second test it would only be worse if he asked them to stop.</p>
<p>After all, HYDRA was supposed to be strong. Soldiers of HYDRA were to give their life over the organization.</p>
<p>Except, Peter wasn't. He never wanted any of this, and wanted it to end. All of it. That was, at least, until he heard someone in the cell next to him.</p>
<p>"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain~" Peter heard the voice sing. He didn't say anything, as it sounded nice. Peter didn't know what the sound was. He had been taken when he was young, after all.</p>
<p>"What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again~" The voice continued. Peter's interest was piqued. He climbed up the wall of his cell to peek through the little window they shared. It was less of a window, more of a small hole in their wall near the top. Peter continued looking at him until he realized that only he was able to hear, so to his super-hearing.</p>
<p>"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark above~" The song continued, being played vocally through the other HYDRA soldier. Then, a small chuckle was let out. Peter cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering what was funny. He didn't notice he had vocally expressed that though. The soldier looked around, eyes meeting Peter's. To say he was shocked about the kid on the ceiling would be am understatement.</p>
<p>"A kid? HYDRA's gotten much crueler since Steve and I fought them..." Muttered the voice. Peter looked around, making sure no guards were nearby. He then slid through the hole with some difficulty, but didn't mind.</p>
<p>"What was that noise you were making? I've never heard it before. And who is Steve?" asked the young arachnid. Bucky sat, confused on how he knew. Bucky had barely muttered, so unless he had some great earring, he wouldn't have heard it. Then again, he was in a stone room, so it could echo. But he was barely able to hear himself, and was only able to understand the words due to know what he was saying.</p>
<p>"You must have some great hearing," Bucky absent-mindedly mumbled. Peter chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, part of the powers from the Spider-Bite. Apparently I was the only one able to be bitten and survive. Something about family DNA in it..." Peter answered, more in-depth than Bucky had thought.</p>
<p>"What is your name, kid? I'm James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky," said Bucky, reaching his hand out to the young kid who didn't deserve to be here.</p>
<p>"My name... I need to think for a while... Paul? Pietro? No, that's the speedy guy I've heard about... Pedro? Parker? That's my last name. Peter! Peter Parker," said Peter, looking at the hand Bucky reached out to him. Bucky frowned at the kid. He doesn't remember his own name? Well, I'm going to have to protect him from this place. He thought, smiling. Wait, protect him? Bucky was shocked, but looked at the kid's face. His face made it look like he was only 13, if you ignored the scar across his eye. The kid just gave off that vibe.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" asked Bucky. Not in a rude way, just in a curious way.</p>
<p>"Shake your hand?" echoed Peter. He hesitantly moved his hand out into he direction of Bucky's, moving in a mirror of his. Bucky just connected their hands, shaking them up and down.</p>
<p>"That's called shaking hands. You do it when you meet someone normally, just don't do it to anyone else. You might get in trouble," Bucky said. They talked about simple things, like the bread they were given, some of the tests, and the 'beds' they were given. That was the topic they were on when a guard came around, making sure no one had escaped. They changed to waling about fighting techniques before he was close enough to hear their conversation (Thanks to Peter's super hearing) He saw two people in the Winter Soldier's cell, and no one in the SPDR #028's cell. Looking closer, he saw they were talking. Peter looked at the guard and was dragged back into his own cell. Then, Peter slept because Bucky forced him to, but Peter managed to get Bucky asleep.</p>
<p>For the first time since being captured by HYDRA, James Buchanan Barnes hadn't had a nightmare about him. It was about Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said in the last chapter, this is originally from my Wattpad. If you notice any errors, please point them out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Bucky, what was it like with Steve?" asked Peter. He was currently resting with his head on Bucky's chest. </p><p>"It was great. He used to be short and not that strong, but he always got back up. He was often bullied, but he always kept saying 'I can do this all day'. In the war, he saved me and we fought together. But then... I feel from a train," Bucky said. </p><p>Peter sat up, pulling Bucky with and distancing himself before asking about quickest ways to kill someone. Bucky used to be confused when this happened at first, but he now knew it meant a guard was coming. </p><p>"Hey, Winter Soldier, any advice for my next assignment?" Peter asked, sending a look to Bucky that was their signal.</p><p>"Hmm, I'd have to think, Spider. But probably the most useful ones: Finish it quick, get back quick," Bucky said and the guard passed by. As much as Bucky hated that name, it was the only way they could dress each other without getting in trouble. He sighed and laid back down. The guards had stopped caring if he was in Bucky's cell so long as they were sharing tips. </p><p>"I hate this place," Bucky mumbled, only audible to Peter. </p><p>"Do you think I will ever be able to meet Steve?" Peter asked. Bucky smiled, hopeful his answer would be correct. </p><p>"Someday, Peter. Someday,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter we've been waiting for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said in the last chapter, this is originally from my Wattpad. If you notice any errors, please point them out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since Peter had meet Bucky. He had snuck into his cell so many times, it was his cell now. They stayed good, pretending to be practicing or talking about missions if it was the proper time. </p><p>Meaning, if they were supposed to be asleep and they were up, they would pretend to be asleep. </p><p>Peter had gotten so close to Bucky that whenever they were apart, he wondered what was happening. He knew that if Bucky wasn't with him, he could be getting hurt.</p><p>And that worried him. A lot.</p><p>He would always listen to Bucky's stories about Steve before they went to bed. </p><hr/><p>Now, Hydra has a strict policy on food. 1 roll of bread per cell per day. </p><p>They think that if there is more than one person in the cell, they will fight over it. </p><p>It, theoretically, would make them stronger. However, this was all in theory. It would not work if said agents were close to each other. </p><p>Like Bucky and Peter.</p><p>They would split the bread in half and would offer the other half to the other. When ever the guard came, they would wait until they passed before sharing it. </p><p>After all, compassion was a weakness in Hydra. </p><p>The bread itself wasn't that good. The diameter was about 8 inches, and was very small. It was also stale, occasionally having some mold on it. Sometimes they would get water with their meal and they would dip the bread in it to make it softer. </p><p>However, it was the gesture that mattered in saving it. </p><p>Peter had gotten used to half a loaf of bread, as had Bucky. They had gotten so used to it, they often saved bread for the other if one was being tested on or tortured. </p><p>So when Bucky wasn't there at bread time, he just split the bread, stuffing the other half in a corner, making sure it wouldn't be visible to a guard. He was beginning to get worried when less guards were out; this meant it was time to sleep, as there were less guards in the nighttime. </p><p>So Peter tried to ignore it and laid down in the cell, but he couldn't sleep. He was cold without Bucky's body heat. He couldn't fall asleep to familiar rumbling of his voice echoing through his chest, lulling Peter to sleep about stories in the war. </p><p>He tried to fall asleep but was unable to, his body filling with worry for Bucky. Bucky was his only friend in this cold shell of a 'home'. Peter wasn't sure what that was but he knew one thing. </p><p>Wherever Bucky and him were together, they would be home. </p><hr/><p>It had been 2 breads since Bucky had gone missing. He had continued to put the other half of the bread in a dark corner. However, Peter was growing very worried. He was expecting the worse. Bucky was probably on a 'mission' and was injured. Or worse, ki- </p><p>No, Peter. Bucky is okay. He's just... taking a while! But a small voice of doubt nagged at the back of his mind. Didn't Bucky say it was better to return as quick as possible? Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts. Thinking like that won't help anything.</p><p>Peter was sitting in his cell, thinking about Bucky when a guard passed by. He forgot the door didn't extend to the roof so the guard called out to him.</p><p>"Паук?" (If you've read spider-son in general, you probably know this one. Also if you've followed me and read 90% of my stories, as they have this phrase in them. This will be the last time I will be providing the translation for this story, but it means Spider) Peter dropped down from the ceiling. The guards had learned he sometimes walked on the walls and ceilings from a past experience. Peter had been on the ceiling sitting and just thinking. Then, a guard passed by and noticed he wasn't there so he called out that he had escaped. Peter dropped down and he called it off, though by policy, soldiers were still sent there. </p><p> They now always called out before calling The Boss. The Boss had killed the last guard who didn't look up, as Peter was one of their best soldiers. He didn't want to think of what might happen if he wasn't in the compound or on a mission. </p><p>Peter was sitting there, lost in thought, until he noticed some footsteps were getting closer. Peter froze when he heard the were boots but was relieved when he saw who it was. </p><p>Bucky.</p><p>He was safe. He was alright! Peter waited for the guard pass before he ran up to Bucky and squeezed him in a tight hug. When he was pushed back, he realized that Bucky as still brain-washed. Bucky and Peter had worked on this code that would calm them down.</p><p>"Bird. Treehouse. Eggplants. Spring. Two." Peter spoke. He could see the coldness in his eyes dissipating as he spoke the words softly. Once he had spoken the last one, he saw Bucky smile at him.</p><p>"Thanks, Peter," Bucky said. He then engulfed Peter in a hug an Peter smiled. He then returned the hug.  And they stayed like that until they had to let go. Peter slept that night without any interruptions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awaken to be Alarmed by an Alarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Tony kill some Nazis and spare a few.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter we've waited for!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four months since Bucky returned, He had left in between that time, but none of the missions were half as long as that one. Peter had his third mission, and Bucky hugged him when he returned and he guard left. Peter's hair became wet, as did Bucky's shirt, but he didn't mind. </p>
<p>They were safe. That was all that mattered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter woke up and instantly clutched his ears. Bucky was still asleep. How, Peter did not know, but he woke him. Bucky sat up confused, then realized the alarm was going off. They were speaking in Russian over the intercoms. The just kept repeating intruders, Avengers. Peter didn't know what the Avengers were, but he figured if they were invading Hydra they were enemies of Hydra, as were Peter and Bucky.</p>
<p>Bucky's eyes widened and he smiled. </p>
<p>"Peter, this is our chance. Get the bread, open the door, and stick us to the ceiling," Bucky whispered in a hushed tone, only making itself present to Peter's ears. He did so, starting with the bread, which he wrapped under his shirt. </p>
<p>Then, he wrenched open the cell door and grabbed Bucky, using his super strength to keep both his own and Bucky's weight on the winning side of their duel with gravity. His spider-stickiness (He really needed to come up with a better name for it) was the main thing keeping them up.</p>
<p>A guard passed by, seeing the open door, and assumed that another guard had gotten them; there were no strict protocols in case of an invasion, just get out the soldiers.</p>
<p>He spoke into his radio in Russian, </p>
<p>Peter smiled, knowing that meant they were off the hook. Then, the alarms were cut off, and every noise stopped, other than Peter and Bucky's breathing and the clatter of footfalls down the hall. Peter's spider-sense was going off so he shot webs at Bucky to keep him on him and looked around the hall. He saw the figure on his way and ducked back in, hoping they didn't see him.</p>
<p>Bucky saw the figure. Any hope of being discreet was lost once he recognized it.</p>
<p>"Steve!" Bucky called out. The footsteps- Steve's?- stopped, There was absolute silence for a few moments before the invader spoke.</p>
<p>"...Buck?" Steve said.</p>
<p>"Steve! In here, #055!" Bucky said, signaling to Peter to remove the webbing and get them down. Peter did so, lowering the man he viewed as family down before pulling off the webbing.</p>
<p>"Bucky!" The voice wavered as if grief was clouding it. He stepped into the room, seeing his life-long friend he had lost over 70 years ago.</p>
<p>He froze, seeing the figure behind him. Upon instant, Steve lifted his shield into a throwing position to defend Bucky. </p>
<p>Said person looked at what Steve was aiming at, seeing Peter.</p>
<p>"Steve, you can put down your shield. This is Peter, my friend," Bucky said, wrapping his metal arm around Peter protectively. Peter burrowed into Bucky's side, a small whimper coming out of him. Bucky lifted Peter onto his shoulders, smiling at him. </p>
<p>"Steven, what's going on?" Bucky asked. Steve was smiling, almost in tears at the reunion with his friend. </p>
<p>"It's... a long story, Buck. I'll explain it all later," Steve paused, listening to something. "Yeah, yeah, Tony. I'll be there in a second. Just a heads up, I've got friends with me. Actual friends, not bogeys," Steve said. Bucky looked confused, but Peter had heard the voice come from his... Helmet? Hat? Whatever it was.</p>
<p>They soon arrived in front of a man in a suit of iron, seeing him check the cells, hands outstretched as if they could protect him. </p>
<p>"Hey, Tones. You remember Bucky, right? I told you about him," Steve said, keeping pace with Peter and Bucky.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you said he died. And who are these 'friends' you were speaking of?" Tony asked, not looking away from the lab he was currently checking.</p>
<p>"Yeah, so he didn't die. Hydra had him. I've got him and one of his friends with me," Steve said.</p>
<p>"Nice joke, Rogers, where'd you come up with that one, Geezer?" Tony said, finally tearing his gaze away from the lab. He was shocked and gasped (Not that anyone but the man- Tony? Tones?- and Peter would know.) He lifted his arm towards Peter, and he dodged it, also pushing Bucky out of by leaping up to the ceiling with him. Tony just stared at him, confused. Steve then rushed to Tony, telling him they were on the same side as them, and not to shoot. </p>
<p>The man- Peter didn't know his name, as he was called so many things within the few minutes he'd known him- lowered his arm (Guess it should defend him) and continued to look at Peter. Peter attached a web to Bucky to lower him, and then leaped down gracefully. </p>
<p>"Sorry for shooting at you two, I'm Tony Stark, you might know me," Tony said, a slight smug expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Nope, never heard of you. Actually... I might have heard of you while I had to be uncover for a mission," Peter said, lifting a hand to his chin in thought.</p>
<p>"Really!? Well, I guess I can't blame you for not knowing you. I'm assuming Metal Man over here is Bucky?" Tony said, shruging his arms inside the suit. </p>
<p>"Yep, James Buchanan Barnes, though you can call me Bucky," Bucky said, extending his non-robot arm to the man. Tony shook the super-soldier's hand, releasing it after two firm shakes. "And this kid over here," Bucky was cut off by Peter protesting the he wasn't a kid, but continued. "Is Peter Parker."</p>
<p>"I'm not a kid! I've explained that to you many times before!" Peter said, crossing his arms and slightly pouting. </p>
<p>"Peter, you look like a kid, and you've been here for 10 hams," Bucky said, crossing his arms to look at Peter.</p>
<p>"Uhh, Hams?" Tony asked, speaking the thoughts that are running through Steve and his heads.</p>
<p>"Every year, on your birthday, or day you came here, they give you a ham leg. Otherwise it's just a loaf of bread, so we use that to measure time here. A bread is a day, as that is how often they give it to you, and the same with the ham," </p>
<p>Bucky explained, and Steve frowned slightly. Then, Peter heard a voice coming from his helmet, and tilted his head to the side slightly, curly locks shifting with gravity's affect on them. </p>
<p>"Who was that?" Peter asked. Bucky looked at him confused, and Peter pointed at the Captain's helmet. Steve looked shocked and Bucky explained his super-hearing to him. </p>
<p>"Oh, that was two of our teammates checking the other side of the building. Their names are Wanda and Pietro. We should start heading to the Quinnjet, Tony."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, we'll have to explain Bucky and Peter to them. At least they can bond on something, though," Tony said as he began to walk toward a door.</p>
<p>"Wrong way," Peter said. Peter then walked toward a wall, which opened once he tapped a certain sequence into it. He never went more than five taps without a pause, and every two sets there was a larger pause. The code went like this: •• •• •••• ••• •••• ••• •••• •. Larger pause. ••••• •• •••• ••• •• • </p>
<p>Peter stepped back and the wall opened. Peter gestured for them to follow him, and they did. This path led to the self-destruct button and an exit.Peter explained what the button was, and told them to leave. Bucky knew Peter would be able to escape quickly and waited outside of the blast range for him. Peter pressed the button, holding it for five seconds until he heard a 'beep!' signaling it was active.</p>
<p>He had 30 seconds to run now.</p>
<p>And run he did. Bucky led him to the Quinnjet, which was levitating slightly above the trees with the loading door open. Peter aimed his web, accounting for the wind and the slight movement of the ship before shooting, grabbing Bucky before retracting his web. He was pulled at a rate so fast it look like they flew through the dawn sky, but Peter didn't mind.</p>
<p>Quite the opposite. He loved the feeling of the wind racing past him, of his curly locks being waved through the air he cut through with grace.</p>
<p>Within a few moments, Peter had gotten into the carrier and off the door, using his stickiness to prevent himself from falling over.</p>
<p>"You know, I really don't like that you carry this much," Bucky complained in a teasing manner, in the way an older brother would tease a young sibling. </p>
<p>"Hey, I just have to make sure you don't fall, old man," Peter said, elbowing Bucky gently in his non-metal arm. Bucky held his left hand up to his chest in fake shock. They then laughed together, and Peter then asked if that was the Steve from Bucky's stories.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's Steve. He used to be a lot smaller before the war, and all the girls fawned over me. But then he got there serum and stole all the ladies," Bucky said, humor evident in his voice. </p>
<p>But his eyes contradicted him. His eyes had a trace if genuine sadness in them. A trace of sadness that Peter didn't know, hadn't experienced. </p>
<p>"I wonder where Wanda and Pietro are..." Peter tough absentmindedly. However, his thought bleed into a physical form, one which Bucky was able to understand.</p>
<p>And so were some twins.</p>
<p>A blue-gray flash appeared in front of Peter and he saw a boy with a smile on his face and curly, blonde locks at the tips of his hair. </p>
<p>"I'm Pietro, nice to meet you," he said, voice thick with an accent Peter hadn't heard before. </p>
<p>"Bucky. This is Peter," Bucky said, shaking the boy's hand. </p>
<p>"HURRY UP, WANDA!" The boy shouted toward a door. Moments later, a body with a red aura surrounding it emerged, levitating slightly. </p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Wanda Maximoff, and this is my brother, Pietro Maximoff," she said smiling. She slowly fell to the ground, a light 'thump!' following. "We were born in Sokavia, and experimented on by Hydra. Now Pietro and I have powers," she said, a flash of darkness crossing her face at the thought of the experimentation. However, that was quickly replaced by a feeling Peter hadn't had in a while. Happiness. </p>
<p>Genuine happiness. Not a fake one to reassure loved ones. Real happiness.</p>
<p>Peter longed for it, craved it. He knew now was not the time, however. He introduced Bucky and himself to Wanda, shaking her hand, and sat back down. He sat there for an immeasurable time. Could have been an hour, could have been a day. Peter zoned out, losing all sense of time. He didn't mind, but he did get irritated by what he though of during that time. </p>
<p>Bucky noticed Peter wasn't paying attention after a while. He decided to just offer Peter his comfort, placing his hand on his shoulder. Soon they arrived at a large building, landing in a large field of grass. Peter snapped out of his thoughts at this time, pressing himself against the window to look out. </p>
<p>He saw a man flying through the air with a wing suit. He also saw a woman practicing on a punching bag, totally destroying it. However, it simply repaired itself. A marvel of technology. Peter decided to try to figure it out later. </p>
<p>For now, Peter would nap once he got in.</p>
<p>And nap he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Compound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter arrives at the Compound.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter awoke, he decided to explore this wonder of technology he now called home. He opened the door and left the bedroom he had been shown to, walking down the hall. He decided to try and go back to the main room he passed through earlier, but things don't always go Peter's way.</p><p>He got lost in the endless halls that were the tower.</p><p>He circled for what felt like forever until he ran into someone familiar.</p><p>Bucky.</p><p>Peter hugged him immediately, as he had grown worried for him over the time he spent wandering in the halls. </p><p>"Peter? What's up?" Bucky asked after Peter pulled back.</p><p>"I'm lost, Bucky," Peter said, looking down. "I'm just trying to get to that big room where everything was."</p><p>"Oh, follow me, Pete," Bucky said, smiling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you show us to the main room?" Bucky asked. </p><p>"Of course, Mr. Barnes," she said. "Follow the lights." And with that, the ceiling lamps lit up, their glow barely visible in the daylight that streamed through the windows. </p><p>Peter and Bucky made their way through the halls, follow the AI's yellow-lit path, similar to the Yellow Brick Road. Eventually, they made it through the trials that were the seemingly endless halls of the compound to the kitchen, seeing a red man and Wanda cooking and some people Peter didn't know on the couch. </p><p>One of them was a redhead, flipping a knife through the air, another was a guy who sat in the corner, sipping some drink out of a cup. Then there was Steve Rogers and the Man in the suit Peter saw the the facility. The blonde boy- Pietro- was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>The redhead's gaze landed on Peter and he shrunk away, frowning. </p><p>"Ah, you must be Bucky and Peter, right?" she said, flipping the knife into the handle while standing up. "Natasha, though you can call me Nat." she extended her hand in a greeting, waiting for them to shake it. Which they did.</p><p>"That's Bruce in the corner there, you've met Tony and Steve, that's Wanda over there, and Vision too," she smiled. Peter waved before ducking behind Bucky. Bucky smiled, turning to hug Peter. </p><p>"These people are okay. Steve says they are and I trust him," Bucky said, rubbing Peter's arm. "When you went to sleep, I spoke with Steve. He explained everything to me that I didn't know from missions."</p><p>"... Okay. If you trust them, I do too," Peter said, gaining some confidence. He smiled, releasing from the hug with Bucky. When the elder soldier headed toward the couch, Peter did too. </p><p>Over the course of the next few days, that's how it was: Peter barely left Bucky's side, only for privacy.</p><hr/><p>Peter had lived in the compound for four months, and now it was spring. Tony knew Peter couldn't stay in the tower forever, as he would need to go to school eventually. Tony decided today was the day he would test Peter's knowledge, so he readied some equations with Bruce from pre-K to college junior (3rd year) and called in Peter. (Which meant Bucky, not that he minded)</p><p>"Hey, Peter, we're gonna have you try these equations, okay?" Tony said calmly, not wanting to scare him. "It doesn't matter if you get them right of wrong, we just want to see where you are at."</p><p>"Alright," Peter said, sitting down next to Bucky, rolling up his sleeve and setting his arm on the table out of habit. Hydra would punish him if he got an answer wrong. </p><p>"Alright. What's 2+2?" Tony asked, showing him the board. </p><p>"Four," Peter answered without a second thought.</p><p>"6-0?"</p><p>"Six."</p><p>"10/2?"</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"√4?"</p><p>"2." </p><p>"Alright, you need to solve for x. x+3=11?"</p><p>"Eight."</p><p>This went on for a while, Tony grin growing wider until he reached one problem in specific. It was the college junior level equation he had prepared just in case Peter had solved all the other ones.</p><p>"I- I don't know," Peter whimpered, but did;t retract his arm. Tony realized all the scars at this moment and frowned. </p><p>"Peter, we aren't going to hurt you. That was a college-level question, and you should only be a freshman in high school." (First year) "I just wanted to see your skills," Tony said, drawing towards Peter. Peter edged away, however his arm remained there. His spider-sense wasn't going off, but it was something he had grown used to if he got an answer wrong. </p><p>Bucky cut in to calm Peter. "Pete, it's okay. We aren't in Hydra anymore. They won't hurt you. Is your spider-sense going off?" Bucky asked. He knew it wasn't, due to Steve telling him all about Tony, but wanted Peter to realize he was safe here.</p><p>"N-No," he croaked out. He realized they wouldn't hurt him and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat back up properly. </p><p>"I think we should stop for today. Peter, is it okay if we do some more tomorrow?" Tony asked, being gentle so as not to scare him. Peter nodded, though he didn't want, He just wanted to curl up with Bucky, who would tell him stories about the war and Steve. </p><p>But he knew this was something he had to do. </p><p>And he did, despite the longing in him to curl up while Bucky rubbed his back. </p><p>Ton found out he was pretty smart, however, he wanted Peter to have a decently normal life after... Everything that had happened to him. So he enrolled for high school at Midtown for the fall. </p><p>For now, Peter could get used to the world and realize not everything was a threat. And Tony, as well as the Avengers, would help him realize that. Bucky was slightly better, but he was still wary most of the time. </p><p>Their work was cut out for them. </p><p>But time would help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter learns at the Compound.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter awoke, he decided to explore this wonder of technology he now called home. He opened the door and left the bedroom he had been shown to, walking down the hall. He decided to try and go back to the main room he passed through earlier, but things don't always go Peter's way.</p><p>He got lost in the endless halls that were the tower.</p><p>He circled for what felt like forever until he ran into someone familiar.</p><p>Bucky.</p><p>Peter hugged him immediately, as he had grown worried for him over the time he spent wandering in the halls. </p><p>"Peter? What's up?" Bucky asked after Peter pulled back.</p><p>"I'm lost, Bucky," Peter said, looking down. "I'm just trying to get to that big room where everything was."</p><p>"Oh, follow me, Pete," Bucky said, smiling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you show us to the main room?" Bucky asked. </p><p>"Of course, Mr. Barnes," she said. "Follow the lights." And with that, the ceiling lamps lit up, their glow barely visible in the daylight that streamed through the windows. </p><p>Peter and Bucky made their way through the halls, follow the AI's yellow-lit path, similar to the Yellow Brick Road. Eventually, they made it through the trials that were the seemingly endless halls of the compound to the kitchen, seeing a red man and Wanda cooking and some people Peter didn't know on the couch. </p><p>One of them was a redhead, flipping a knife through the air, another was a guy who sat in the corner, sipping some drink out of a cup. Then there was Steve Rogers and the Man in the suit Peter saw the the facility. The blonde boy- Pietro- was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>The redhead's gaze landed on Peter and he shrunk away, frowning. </p><p>"Ah, you must be Bucky and Peter, right?" she said, flipping the knife into the handle while standing up. "Natasha, though you can call me Nat." she extended her hand in a greeting, waiting for them to shake it. Which they did.</p><p>"That's Bruce in the corner there, you've met Tony and Steve, that's Wanda over there, and Vision too," she smiled. Peter waved before ducking behind Bucky. Bucky smiled, turning to hug Peter. </p><p>"These people are okay. Steve says they are and I trust him," Bucky said, rubbing Peter's arm. "When you went to sleep, I spoke with Steve. He explained everything to me that I didn't know from missions."</p><p>"... Okay. If you trust them, I do too," Peter said, gaining some confidence. He smiled, releasing from the hug with Bucky. When the elder soldier headed toward the couch, Peter did too. </p><p>Over the course of the next few days, that's how it was: Peter barely left Bucky's side, only for privacy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. High-Five...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter goes to school! Finally!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the compound is, like, super far from Midtown Tech, but... Author Magic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had gotten used to the world around him. In the two months he had stayed at the compound, he had gotten more used to everything. He had learned how to use a phone and other tech, realized the Avengers were nice, and had gone outside with Bucky. </p><p>Peter loved this way more than the missions with Hydra. The missions would only last a few days at the most and Peter didn't get to do much other than the mission or school, though he didn't focus during that.</p><p>He only plotted his target's demise, as he was the Dark Spider during that time, meaning Peter had no control over his body. </p><p>So when Tony had told him he was going to school in a few weeks, he was shocked. He didn't know how to act, but decided to try. After all, what's the worst the could happen? </p><p>
  <b>(Never say that, Peter and readers. Only bad things will come. This is the author, by the way!)</b>
</p><p>So he was prepared for it when he packed his bag, ensuring he had pencils, notebooks, and other essentials that were on the list. He hopped in Happy's car after saying goodbye to Bucky and eating a small breakfast of a small bowl of cereal. </p><p>Happy dropped him off a few blocks short in an abandoned parking lot so that no one would see the fancy car. Steve's decision. Steve and Tony were great friends, Steve often coaxing Tony out of the lab before his fiancé, Pepper, would yell at him. </p><p>Peter walked into the building, not paying complete attention, but making sure he didn't bump into anyone. The school had sent an envelope with all of Peter's information to the compound, so he knew his combination. He set al the things other than what was required for his classes and shut the door. </p><p>He was about to turn around when a Latino boy came barreling through, panting at his locker. "I hope I'm not late." He realized Peter was there. "Oh! I don't recognize you from the middle school... I'm Ned. Ned Leeds." he extended his hand in a different way than Bucky had sought him, or anyone had. </p><p>"Peter Parker," he said, mirroring his hand movement and resting it on his elevated hand. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Peter. Uh..." The boy looked toward his hand. "Do you not know what a high-five is?" he asked. </p><p>"High-five?" he echoed. Peter's hand fell back to it's original place on his side. </p><p>"Oh well. Do you like Star Wars?" he asked, excitement glimmering in his eyes.</p><p>"Uh, I don't know what that is..." Peter said. He noticed this "Ned"kid had collected all his stuff.</p><p>"Oh... What class do you have first?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh..." Peter checked his schedule. "Algebra II,"</p><p>"Same! I'll show you how to get there!" And thus, the two boys began their walk towards first period, a smile on Ned's face and confusion on Peter's.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter sat through an decently interesting class. Well, he didn't know if it was decently interesting, as he had nothing to compare it to. </p><p>The ball rang again, echoing through his advanced ears, and every got up. Peter did the same, checking his schedule. </p><p>He sat down in his next class and his teacher made everybody introduce themselves.</p><p>"I'm Cindy Moon, and I've been to Midtown Tech my whole life."</p><p>"I'm Michelle Jones, but my friends call me MJ. I just transferred here from Horizon."</p><p>"Blake Coles."</p><p>"Hi! My name's Olivier Emery"</p><p>"Wade, Wade Wilson. I'm a bit of a weasel, as I can weasel my way into any story," said a boy with many scars on his face and arms. He wore a beanie and a hoodie rolled up to his sleeves and many people shied away from him. Peter didn't judge him for it, as he had his own fair share of scars. (Though was it really fair?)</p><p>"I'm Peter Parker, and I've been... Homeschooled my entire life."</p><p>"I'm Flash Thompson, and I'm clearly the smartest person here."</p><p>"Abraham Brown, but you can call me Abe. I transferred here last year."</p><p>The monotonous procedure went over and over until every student had identified themselves and they were handed their textbooks and school computers. The bell rung and Peter headed to his next class. </p><p>This repeated for most of the day, though Peter did do some work in his classes. He solved some formulas in chemistry, solved algebra problems, and other things of the sort. He also worked in a lab. (He hated that word. He preferred to call it a workshop) He also made a "friend" who was named Ned. He had a locker near him and offered to ride the bus next to him. </p><p>"No, I don't take the bus," Peter said. He was slightly cold as he didn't know him that well. </p><p>"Oh, okay. See ya tomorrow?" he asked.</p><p>"Sure," he waved to the boy who was smiling.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Peter. How was school?" Bucky asked once Peter got to Happy's car. He had rolled up the division and Bucky was in the back waiting for him.</p><p>"Pretty good. I made a friend named Ned," Peter said, smiling now that he knew he was safe with Bucky. </p><p>"That's good. What about the classes. Are the teachers good?" Bucky said, his Concerned Parent™ showing through, despite being more of an uncle-figure. </p><p>"They were pretty good. Better than Hydra, but all we did was get books and," Peter pulled his laptop out of his bag after looking for it. "This. I don't know how to use it fully, but I know how to use it. Mr. Stark thought me" Peter said, a frown on his face. It disappeared soon, though, remembering he was safe with Bucky. </p><p>He slid the thin object back into it's protective pocket before putting it in his bag and pulling out some papers and staring at them. He had some water in his eye.</p><p>"What's up, Peter?" asked the older soldier.</p><p>"This is called 'Homework', but Ned called it a 'torture device', and I'm nervous." Peter said, looking at Bucky while biting his lip. Bucky's eyes widened before he realized what it was, as it was called something different at his school.</p><p>"Oh! No, that won't hurt you. He is just exaggerating," Bucky reassured, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Would it help if I did it with you?" </p><p>"...Please."</p><p>"Alright, Pete."</p><p>And that was how Peter's first day went. The second and third were similar. Do classwork, get homework, finish it, turn it in, repeat. </p><p>On the fourth day, just after last period, but late enough that most of the crowd was gone, a boy came over to him and he had an angry expression on his face.</p><p>"Oi! Parker!" he said, pinning him against the locker. Out of instinct, Peter grabbed his arm and dodged under him, pinning it behind him. "Ow! Ow! Mommy!" he said, getting out of the grasp. He looked at Peter, yelling something Peter didn't pay attention to before running away. Once the threat was gone, he sighed, sliding down the locker until he hit the ground. </p><p>He sat there for a while, ignoring the students in passing him on the way to extracurriculars. Then, Peter heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Peter? Peeeeeteerrrrr? Peter!" Ned was yelling, which didn't help his enhanced hearing. He winced, covering his ears and frowned, calling Bucky. </p><p>The tone beeped once. Ned was getting closer. Twice. Ned was almost here. Thr- Bucky picked up. </p><p>"Peter? What's up? I'm outside waiting," Bucky said, concern in his voice. </p><p>"I- I hurt him. I hurt someone," Peter said, voice wavering before cracking. </p><p>"I'm coming. Where are you?" </p><p>"L-Locker," Peter managed to stutter out before Ned came up to him. </p><p>"Peter! What happened? I was waiting for you so we coul-" He stopped, seeing Peter's tears. "... Peter?" </p><p>"I- I hurt him- I hurt someone. I vowed not to," Peter wasn't paying attention to Ned. The thudding of boots that was very familiar to Peter snapped him out of it. "Bucky- I-I-" Peter looked away. </p><p>"Shh, Pete, it's okay. Let's go, I got the car outside," Bucky said, lifting up the young boy. Peter clung to Bucky. </p><p>"Please let me come. He's my friend," Ned said, pleading with Bucky. He only looked at Peter who nodded, signaling he was fine with Ned coming.</p><p>"A word of anything gets out, there will be consequences," Bucky said, going full Winter-Soldier-Mode despite being in full control. Peter was calming down being with Bucky, but was still in shock and panicking. </p><p>"Okay, as long as I can stay with Peter and you don't kill me," Ned said, gulping. Bucky nodded, but frowned at the reminder of killing. </p><p>Bucky walked out of the school, Peter in his arms and a boy behind him, asking him questions about how he was related to Peter.</p><p>"We're not blood related, but we are close," This was the only response Bucky gave other than "It's complicated." Ned frowned, disappointed at the lack of answers, but knew he wouldn't get any more. </p><p>Bucky drove to a small apartment in Queens Tony had bought in case of projects or something that Peter would have to have a classmate come over. Bucky, Peter, very rarely Tony, and Steve were the only people who used it. (Other than the aforementioned classmates) Bucky had originally thought about taking him to the compound, but decided to take him to the apartment. </p><p>"Peter, we're here," Bucky said gently. Peter got out of the car, a shell of the boy he was with Bucky. </p><p>"No Steve?" asked Peter.</p><p>"No. Just us," Bucky responded. "And your friend Ned." </p><p>"Okay." That was all Peter said. He curled up on the couch, frowning throwing a blanket over himself. Ned sat in a chair across from him, a worried expression gracing his face, mixing with the thoughts that were whirling around his head. </p><p>"Peter? Are you okay?"</p><p>No reply.</p><p>"Peter?" </p><p>No reply again.</p><p>"...Peter?" Ned was very concerned about his friend. He may be kind of cold, but Ned knew he was a sweet guy. </p><p>"<i>Питер, твой друг говорит с тобой </i>," Bucky said, turning away from the cookies he was making. His cookies always cheered Peter up when he was reminded of Hydra. (Peter, your friend is speaking to you)</p><p>"<i>Не заставляй меня убивать их </i>," Peter stuttered out and Bucky stopped his baking. (Don't make me kill them)</p><p>"Peter, it's okay. We're in the apartment. It's just you, me, and your friend, Ned. No one else is here. We have food and beds, blankets and family," Bucky said, running his hands through Peter's hair.</p><p>"<i> Нет, они заставят меня убить их </i>," Peter was still upset, and he frowned. (No, they make me kill them!)</p><p>"<i>Питер, здесь нет Гидры. Это только мы</i>." Bucky continue to run his fingers through Peter's hair. "<i>Вас не заставляют никого убивать</i>." (Peter, there is no Hydra here. It is only us.) (You are not forced to kill anyone)</p><p>"...Bucky? We... Aren't..?" Peter asked, not finishing it, but Bucky understood.</p><p>"Yes, Peter. We are in Queens, not Russia," Bucky said, smiling. "I'm going to go finish my cookies, if you don't mind."</p><p>"Go ahead," Peter said, smiling. Ned smiled, seeing his friend was no longer panicking, and hugged him.</p><p>"I was so worried about you! You didn't come out and I was waiting for you, and then you were sitting on the floor, and then he came in, and you went on about how you hurt him-" Ned rambled.</p><p>"Ned, I'm fine. I've been through worse," Peter said, a dark glamour in his usually bright eyes. </p><p>"Peter, if you want to talk, I've been through some stuff too. I emigrated at the age of 5, crossing through 8 countries." Ned said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. He flinched at that, but didn't pull back. </p><p>"Thanks, Ned, but it isn't the same." Peter said, looking away. </p><p>"Oh! Want to build this Lego™ kit I have? I was going to show it to you," Ned changed the subject, seeing Peter was done with the topic</p><p>"Sure!" Ned pulled out the kit, only a 254 piece, but still a good kit. They constructed the kit, eating cookies delivered by Bucky. When they were done Ned carefully placed it back in his bag. </p><p>"I gotta go. My mom's gonna be mad if I don't get home soon," Ned said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"Would you like a ride?" Bucky asked, putting away the dishes.</p><p>"Yeah, please!" Ned said. </p><p>"Ready, Pete?" Bucky said, throwing a rag on a rack. </p><p>"Yep! I wonder if Wanda is cooking with Vis," Peter thought, already thinking about the time he would have. </p><p>"Hopefully it's Steve." Bucky nodded. They grabbed their coats, turning off the lights and closing the door, locking it. </p><p>"So, Peter, I was wondering if you want to come to my apartment tomorrow?" </p><p>"Bucky?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I'm fine with it," Bucky place his hands on the wheel, waiting for them to buckle in. Ned memorized the license plate. He wanted to know who this "Bucky" dude was. </p><p>But for now, he was ready to eat tamales and go to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, first chapter is up, tell me what you think. I always welcome constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>